Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 192
=Notes= *The Semi-Finals of the KC Grand Championship are announced. Both Duels take place at the same time: *'Rebecca Hawkins vs. Leon von Schroeder' is the only Duel fully featured in this episode. **Leon duels under his pseudonym: Leon Wilson. *The final result from the other Duel is also shown during this episode: Zigfried Lloyd beats Balfry Ginger. =Featured Duel: Rebecca Hawkins vs. Leon von Schroeder - Part 1= Rebecca Hawkins's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Graceful Charity", drawing 3 cards and discarding 2 ("Ring of Magnetism" and "Marie the Fallen One"). *Summons "Fire Princess" (1300 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Summons "Forest Wolf" (1800 ATK / 300 DEF) and uses it to attack & destroy Rebecca's "Fire Princess" (Rebecca: 4000 → 3500 Life Points). *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Curse of Thorns": as it long as it remains in play, it will negate the Graveyard-based effect of Rebecca's "Marie the Fallen One". Rebecca Hawkins's Turn *Summons "Luster Dragon" (1900 ATK / 1600 DEF) and uses it to attack & destroy Leon's "Forest Wolf" (Leon: 4000 → 3900 Life Points). **Since it was destroyed, the effect of "Forest Wolf" activates: Rebecca's "Fire Princess" (1300 ATK / 1500 DEF) is Special Summoned back to the field in Attack Position. *Rebecca uses "Fire Princess" to attack Leon directly (Leon: 3900 → 2600 Life Points). Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Summons "Glife the Phantom Bird" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. **The effect of "Gilfe" immediately activates: it destroys Rebecca's Set "Gravity Bind". *Uses "Glife the Phantom Bird" to attack & destroy Rebecca's "Fire Princess" (Rebecca: 3500 → 3300 Life Points). *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Gingerbread House". Its effect will activate on Rebecca's turn. Rebecca Hawkins's Turn *Leon's "Gingerbread House" increases the ATK of "Luster Dragon" by 600 ("Luster Dragon": 1900 → 2500 ATK / 1600 DEF). **Since Rebecca's monster has now 2500 ATK, the secondary effect of "Gingerbread House" destroys it and Leon gains 500 LP (Leon: 2600 → 3100 Life Points). *Rebecca activates Spell Card "The Shallow Grave": Rebecca Special Summons "Luster Dragon" (1900 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Defense Position; Leon Special Summons "Forest Wolf" (1800 ATK / 300 DEF) in Defense Position. *Tributes "Luster Dragon" to Summon "Luster Dragon 2" (2400 ATK / 1400 DEF), and uses it to attack & destroy Leon's "Glife the Phantom Bird" (Leon: 3100 → 2200 Life Points). Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Switches "Forest Wolf" to Attack Position. *Summons "Cinderella" (300 ATK / 600 DEF) in Attack Position: it allows him to Special Summon "Pumpkin Carriage" (0 ATK / 800 DEF) in Defense Position. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Glass Slippers" and equips "Cinderella" with it. *Thanks to the effect of "Pumpkin Carriage", Leon can uses "Cinderella" to attack Rebecca directly (Rebecca: 3300 → 3000 Life Points). **The effect of "Glass Slippers" activates: it is equipped to "Luster Dragon 2", decreasing its ATK by 1000 ("Luster Dragon 2": 2400 → 1400 ATK / 1400 DEF). *Leon uses "Forest Wolf" to attack & destroy Rebecca's "Luster Dragon 2" (Rebecca: 3000 → 2600 Life Points). *Thanks to its special effect, "Glass Slippers" is equipped back to Leon's "Cinderella", increasing her ATK by 1000 ("Cinderella": 300 → 1300 ATK / 600 DEF). *Sets a card. Rebecca Hawkins's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Tribute to the Doomed": Rebecca discards one card to destroy Leon's "Forest Wolf". **Since it was destroyed, the effect of "Forest Wolf" activates: Rebecca's "Luster Dragon 2" (2400 ATK / 1400 DEF) is Special Summoned back to the field in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Stamping Destruction": it destroys Leon's "Gingerbread House" and deals him 500 damage (Leon: 2200 → 1700 Life Points). *Uses "Luster Dragon 2" to attack Leon's "Cinderella". **Leon activates Trap Card "Mirror Force": it redirects the attack right back at "Luster Dragon 2", destroying it. Leon von Schroeder's Turn *Uses "Cinderella" to attack Rebecca directly (Rebecca: 2600 → 1300 Life Points). Duel concludes next episode. Cast *Dan Green as Yugi Muto *Marc Thompson as Duke Devlin *Wayne Grayson as Joseph Kenneth "Joey" Wheeler *Greg Abbey as Tristan Taylor *Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner *Eric Stuart as Seto Kaiba *Andrew Rannells as Leon Sebastian Wilson *Sam Riegal as Balfry Ginger *Oliver Wynman as Zigfried von Schroder